Here Goes Nothing
by Winter Warmth
Summary: SeiferxOC " Seifer, I didn't mean to. C'mon, you don't want to be disqualified as much as I don't,- " " Don't give me that! You were waiting for the perfect time to thrust that damned bat right into my face! " Oneshot


This is a one shot, of a dream I had. I know, I have odd dreams. And shut up, I don't care for your 'Mary-Sues'. I had to write this down, because I couldn't get it out of my head. And why Seifer? I have no idea.

* * *

Things were getting pretty intense. The struggle tournament was in its' third round now. First round had been Roxas against Vivi; anyone could have predicted that the blond was going to win that match. The second, Hayner and Fuu. Didn't know why that girl entered these things. She probably just entered because he beloved Seifer stepped in; the same goes for Rai. Both were terrible struggle-players. Oh well, it was an easy round for whoever was against them. The ones you had to actually look out for was Hayner, Roxas, and Seifer. The sidelines were as pumped up as ever; various yells from every which direction, cheering on their favorite person. It was a time where everyone could gather and do something they enjoyed, whether it be playing or watching and cheering. Even though there weren't as many people standing to the sides. Although, I've learned playing is more exhilarating. It's only my second year entering, but I'd say I'm alright at it. Beat Hayner and Seifer last year, but Roxas had gotten the better of me and won. Now, I had another chance.

The third round, and I was up. The host was clear as he shouted both my name into the microphone and Seifer's, following. It wasn't like me and Seifer had the 'greatest relationship.' More like one of the worst. We had arguments, nearly turning into fist fights before one or both of us was stopped. That's how bad they became at times. Yeah, I know; pretty tough for a chick. What girl picks a fight with Seifer? Well, I do. I think I recall decking him once. Caught me giving Demyx a kiss a couple days back and decided it would be funny to tell every soul in Twilight Town. You can guess who was laughing in the end. But I digress.

I moved to the center of the lot, so I could be geared up for the match. Seifer did the same, and he was placed with the red balls. Leaving me, with the blues. We had our pick of bats, and stood at the ready at either end. I could see him smirk, from where I stood. And even over the yells of the people gathered, I could hear his shout of, " This year, Winter! I'll beat you this year, girl. " A smirk of my own pulled at the corners of my mouth, the bell sounding for the beginning of the match, cutting me off from whatever I had planned to say. Both ran forward, bats held in each's defense, rushing against each other; he jabbed, I dodged. I swung, he ducked. He aimed for a low shot, I jumped up. Between each of these, both of us had landed a few good blows, knocking a few of the colored balls off.

That's when I aimed for a jab at his chest and Seifer happened to duck. Not good. It resulted in the end of my bat being thrust into his face. More specifically, his jaw. A _crack!_ was heard clearly to me and the male fell to the ground. His hand had moved to grasp at said injured jaw, face showing that of surprise and shock. His bat and flew to the side, out of his reach. I stood, frozen, over him. The others watching the game had paused and quietened in their jeering, on looking Seifer. I was beginning to think I knocked the sense out of him - whatever sense he _had _- until his head turned to look up at me. Immediately, I saw something that resembled anger flicker through those blue optics of his. Great, he was mad now. He stood up to his fullest, easily towering over me. His hand dropped back to his side as he moved to advance towards me. I didn't feel like being disqualified this year for packing Seifer a punch, so I retreated each step he took in advance to me. I tried to speak to him, " Seifer, I didn't mean to. C'mon, you don't want to be disqualified as much as I don't,- " But he cut me off with his own voice. " Don't give me that! You were waiting for the perfect time to thrust that damned bat right into my face! " And he continued to advance towards me. And I briefly wondered, why hadn't anyone jumped in by now?

I could hear the low mutters of the crowd; seems like they decided it best to just let us duke it out, rather than stepping in and getting thrashed at themselves. Hey, it's what we're known for. And now I noticed, Seifer was leading me to a corner; or rather, it was some sort of small alley. It didn't go that far in enough to call it that, however. But it went in far enough. Great, he was looking to corner me before taking it out. I was in for a hit or two.

Sure enough, my back pressed against the cold brick of the alcove Seifer had lured me into. Looking over behind him, I couldn't see the faces of the crowd. Good enough for him to lay me some hits before they could see anything. My eyes screwed shut, shrinking slightly in anticipation of the pain I was to receive. Ah well, heck, I deserved it. It'd be payback for that hit I got in on him the other time.

Eyes shot open, displaying widened silver-gray optics. They stared into the ones of Seifer's blue. Skin made contact with skin, hard. It left a tingling sensation, but one that I was unaware of. No, it was instead directed to the tongue pressed deeply in the cavern of my mouth.

_Seifer was fucking kissing me._

The invading tongue probed around until it found a mate; and it took me a moment to respond. Actually, I had no idea why I was responding. Why I didn't shove him off, bite his tongue, anything. No, I instead chose to fucking let my tongue dance with his. The feeling.. it was just.. _indescribable_. His body was pressed against mine now, a movement of his hips making him grind pleasurably against me. I didn't want it to stop. And I couldn't hold back the breathy sound that escaped-- _god, _was that _me _making those noises? And I couldn't describe nor actually decipher what was being said with this. His arms were around my waist now, holding me close to his body as possible. My own arms had snaked their way up and around his neck, in attempts to pull him closer in the kiss.

And all too fast, it was gone. The heat and feel of his body up against mine, his wet tongue forming a dance with mine, and limbs entangled; pulled apart. A whine ( I was whining about it now? ) formed in the back of my throat somewhere, when it was cut short by Seifer leaning in again. Not to brush his lips against my equally swollen ones, but instead to go past and to my ear. A teasing nip was given to it, before I felt his breath ghost against the shell of my ear; warm and gentle. " Don't let me catch you kissing someone else, " Came his low growl, and he pulled away, leaving me to be flustered and shocked state out of mind; to stare at his retreating back to the lot. It seemed his reason for backing off was probably because someone had begun to approach. No definite idea on how he'd know someone was approaching, but at least no one was the wiser to the little scene, of which I find I greatly enjoyed; leaving me huffing for my breath.

* * *

Reviews, your thoughts on this? And I don't want to hear about how that was a Mary-Sue, or on how my dreams are odd, or how you dislike hetero pairings ( why are you even reading this then? ).


End file.
